Just Beachy Part 1/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "Just Beachy Part 1." =Transcript= SCENE 1 INT. NIA’S LIVING ROOM - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Harmony, Grant) JANUARY 29, 2027. NIA AND LEXI ENTER THE LIVING ROOM LOOKING STRESSED. HARMONY AND GRANT ARE SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM. NIA: (WALKING IN, TIRED) Thank God finals are over. I was taking tests so much I have multiple choice letters burned into my vision. LEXI: I’m really nervous for when we get our test scores. My mom says if I get a C I won’t be allowed to try for the school play. I’ve been really trying to get better grades this year. NIA: Well, I helped you study so you couldn’t have done that bad. LEXI: You always need to flex on your academic skills, don’t you? NIA: Well, it’s all I have to flex, okay? GRANT: Nia, I just got off the phone with my brother. NIA: Why were you talking with Uncle J? HARMONY: What do you mean, Nia? Remember we said after your finals, your uncle, aunt, and cousins were flying in from Portland to see us. NIA: I don’t remember that. HARMONY: We told you yesterday while you and Lexi were studying. NIA: Mom, you know I don’t listen when I’m in the studying zone. What are we doing with them? HARMONY: I reserved a hotel room and we’re going down to Los Angeles to go to the beach for a few days. You did pack right? Because we have to leave in an hour if we want to meet them on time. LEXI: Yeah, Nia, they told us all of this while we were studying. She even said I was allowed to come. NIA: Once again Lexi, when I’m in the studying zone I don’t listen. HARMONY: Well, you better get back up there and pack! How am I supposed to flex to aunt Felicia about my amazing parenting skills if my daughter won’t even pack? NIA: Okay, first don’t say flex mom. And second, do you really have to compete with Aunt Felicia again? HARMONY: Well she always acts like she’s better than me just because she’s a rich fashion designer and can afford fancy vacations while I'm a police officer who gets two weeks off a year. LEXI: I mean, when you put it like that, she does sound better than you. SCENE SWITCHES TO NIA AND LEXI IN A HOTEL ROOM. LEXI: OMG, I cannot wait for the Los Angeles Beaches! I'm gonna go swimming, play some volleyball, maybe even flirt with some cute boys if you know what I'm saying. What about you? NIA: (HOLDS A BOOK) I'm going to mark To Kill a Mockingbird off my 2027 reading list. Nothing's more relaxing than lounging on the beach, reading a book. LEXI: Oh come on Nia, at the beach you got to go swimming or flirt with cute boys or play beach games. Reading does not sound fun. NIA: You and I have very different opinions of fun. Listen, I don't need to flirt with boys, you know I've been trying to get Gregory to notice me. LEXI: Geez. You're no fun. And what if things with Gregory don't work out? You’ll need a backup boy. NIA: Lexi, that's not how it works. Since when did you become so boy crazy? LEXI: (NERVOUSLY) Because I like boys and only boys! I just like them so much! NIA: Well, I'm not like you. I don't want to just throw away a boy and go onto the next one. Plus, Gregory and I have chemistry. I miss him so much. I'm gonna stalk his Instagram. LEXI: Internet stalking? Really? NIA: Yes, really. I won't be able to see him all weekend. I need my Gregory fix. (LOOKS ON PHONE) Hey, he’s tagged in a photo with some girl! LEXI: That’s Fatima. She's the only girl on the football team. NIA: Dang, she's more muscular than most of the guys on the football team. LEXI: I heard Gregory and Fatima are really close, especially since they helped each other win last week’s game. NIA: Fatima’s probably trying to steal Gregory’s adorable face from me. I bet she’s sliding into his DMs as we speak! LEXI: Don't worry Nia, if he does, you’ll have a backup guy, won't you. Maybe you’ll meet him at the beach. NIA:Maybe you're right. If Gregory thinks Fatima is so cute… or terrifyingly ripped, then he can have her! SCENE 2 INT. HOTEL LOBBY - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Astrid, Felicia, Jebediah, Harmony, Grant) NIA, HER PARENTS, AND LEXI ENTER THE HOTEL LOBBY, WHERE THEY SEE ASTRID AND HER PARENTS. GRANT APPROACHES HIS BROTHER JEBEDIAH. GRANT: Hey bro! JEBEDIAH: Grant! I had an intuitive sense that you guys would be here soon. Nia, Lexi! I haven't seen you in forever! What grade you guys in now? Wait, don't tell me. I'm getting a vision! NIA: (TO LEXI) My uncle Jebediah thinks he has psychic powers. JEBEDIAH: You’re in ninth grade! NIA: Nope, we’re sophomores. JEBEDIAH: Oh, oops. My clairvoyance is foggy sometimes. FELICIA: Oh, Harmony. I still see you make those questionable fashion choices. And you still allow your daughter to wear jeans in public. HARMONY: (SARCASTICALLY) Oh, Felicia, I see you're still as pleasant as ever. How are you Astrid? ASTRID: Not good. FELICIA: Astrid! Be polite! A true lady never acts rude in front of her guests. ASTRID: (SARCASTICALLY) It's so good to see you. LEXI: Your aunt Felicia is horrible. NIA: Yeah, and Astrid is only eleven. It's not good to spread that kind of message to her. Luckily I'm only related to her by marriage. FELICIA: (BABY CRIES IN STROLLER) Oh Victoria’s crying! See what you did Astrid! You upset your baby sister! ASTRID: Vicky’s only seven months old, she can't understand my tone yet. Maybe she’s just fussy. JEBEDIAH: (IN A HURRY) Astrid, why don't you go take their suitcases in? And I’ll go with you. ASTRID: (WHISPERING) Thanks dad, maybe we sneak to the car and drive off without her? JEBEDIAH: Astrid, we can't do that. Your mom has the car keys. SCENE 3 INT. THE BEACH - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Astrid, Felicia, Jebediah, Harmony, Grant, Ash) THE NEXT DAY. NIA IS READING HER BOOK ON A LOUNGE CHAIR WHILE LEXI AND ASTRID PLAY VOLLEYBALL. ASTRID: (FINISH PLAYING) This is so much fun! My mom never lets me play like this! LEXI: That's too bad. I play on my school’s volleyball team. ASTRID: Your mom lets you play sports? LEXI: Of course she does. Why wouldn't she? ASTRID: My dad wants to me to, but my mom says no because she says girls don't play sports. LEXI: What? That's ridiculous. ASTRID: I know. My dad thinks I should but my mom insists I don't. They fight so much over what to do with me and Vicky. My dad had to put his foot down once when my mom refused to vaccinate me. LEXI: Your mom is an anti-vaxxer? How are you and your sister still breathing? CAMERA PANS OVER TO NIA, WHO READS A BOOK ON HER CHAIR. A PERSON APPROACHES HER. ASH: Hey, are you reading To Kill A Mockingbird? That's my favorite book. NIA: Oh, yeah. I've been trying to read this book I just never had the time. Who’s your favorite character? ASH: Definitely Atticus. He’s a great father to Scout. I liked him so much I named my hamster after him. NIA: Wow. You're a true literature fan. ASH: Thank you. I eat, sleep, and breathe books. I'm the president of Literature Club at my school, you know? NIA: Nice. My name’s Nia. ASH: I’m Ash. I live in Los Angeles. NIA: I live in Watersman. ASH: Oh, that’s that city along the beach? That’s where my cousin Mason lives! NIA: Wait, Mason Jenkins? ASH: Yeah! Do you know him? NIA: (LAUGHS) He’s only one of my best friends since fourth grade! He’s the one who likes to paint right? ASH: Yeah. It’s nice to see that he has such a pretty friend. NIA: Oh, thanks. Listen, I'm not really interested. I’m kind of hoping I’ll ask my crush to the dance next month. Or he’ll ask me. ASH: Oh, okay. I'm sorry. We can still be friends though. NIA: Yeah! In fact, you should join my online book club! ASH: Oh, sure. That’s cool that you run a book club. NIA: It’s less of a group and more of a video chat with a pen pal from Spain I used to write to, but if you join, we will be a group! NIA’S UNCLE JEBEDIAH AND AUNT FELICIA ARE APPROACHING LEXI AND ASTRID PLAYING VOLLEYBALL. FELICIA DROPS HER PURSE WHEN SHE SEES ASTRID, THEN THEY RUN OVER. FELICIA: Astrid Priscilla Thompson! What are you doing? Real ladies don't play sports! You need to be working on your tan so you actually look presentable for boys. JEBEDIAH: Felicia, I think you’re being too hard on her. She’s eleven and she just wants to have fun. She's too young to be presenting for boys. FELICIA: I was chasing boys since I was nine. My mother got me into beauty pageants and I’ve been flawless ever since, and my daughter is going to follow my footsteps! JEBEDIAH: But honey, she hates it. She doesn't want to do them. FELICIA: Please, it's not about what she wants. It's about setting up her future! NIA: (APPROACHES LEXI AND ASTRID WHILE JEBEDIAH AND FELICIA FIGHT) Guys, what's going on? ASTRID: My parents got into another fight. My mom doesn't want me to play volleyball with Lexi and my dad is defending me. They do this all the time, don't worry. NIA: I've never seen them this angry though. JEBEDIAH: You know what, if you can't realize what's best for your daughter, then I don't want to be with you anymore! I'm breaking up with you! FELICIA: Fine! GRANT: (WALKS WITH FOOD AND HARMONY) What's going on over here? JEBEDIAH: Felicia and I are getting a divorce! HARMONY: Wow. We we missed a lot when we went for five minutes to get food. SCENE 4 INT. THE BEACH - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Astrid) NIA, LEXI, AND ASTRID ARE SITTING AT THE LOUNGE CHAIRS. ASTRID IS VERY SAD. ASTRID: I don't understand how my parents are getting a divorce. I always knew they’d fight. They fought so much but I just figured that constant fighting was normal for parents. NIA: It's not. My parents rarely fight. They get along, and love each other. That's why they've been together for like twenty years. ASTRID: I wish I had that. I don't remember a time where my parents didn't fight. But I still don't want them to divorce. We're a family. LEXI: Nia, what if we went back and stopped them from having their fight? ASTRID: It's too late, guys. They’ve already fought. And I think they're breaking up for good. NIA: No, Astrid. Lexi is referring to time traveling. We have the power to go back and change time. ASTRID: Okay, thanks for trying to give me hope, but I know time travel isn't real. NIA: No, seriously. A guy over there is going to trip on that rock and spill his nachos. (THEY LOOK ON AS A MAN CARRYING NACHOS WALKS BY AND TRIPS) ASTRID: (ASTONISHED) Whoa. How did you know that was going to happen? LEXI: Let's just say we’ve lived through this conversation more than once. ASTRID: Wow. You guys would really do that for me? LEXI: Of course. It was really fun playing volleyball with you. And I would hate for this to ruin your vacation. NIA: Of course, when we go back, it will be before we told you we could time travel, so you won't remember. ASTRID: Okay, I don't mind. Just get my parents to not break up. LEXI: Of course. You ready, Nia? NIA: I was born ready. (NIA AND LEXI HIGH FIVE AND TRAVEL BACK TO WHEN LEXI AND ASTRID WERE ABOUT TO BE CAUGHT BY AUNT FELICIA. NIA IS SITTING IN HER LAWN CHAIR. LEXI SEEMS DISORIENTED AS A VOLLEYBALL HITS HER IN THE HEAD.) LEXI: Ow! ASTRID: Yes! I win! LEXI: Nice job. Hey Astrid, I know we’re having fun, but we should stop playing now. Your mom might be coming back soon. ASTRID: You’re just mad that I beat you. LEXI:You’re not wrong. But if your mom sees you, she’ll freak out. So let's go act like we were tanning. (THEY RUN OFF TO SOME BEACH TOWELS) ASH: Hey, are you reading To Kill A Mockingbird? That's my favorite book. NIA: Oh, hey Ash. How’s it going? ASH: How did you know my name? NIA: Uh, wow. What a lucky guess! FELICIA: (APPROACHES LEXI AND ASTRID) Wow, Astrid. I’m impressed that you finally decided that tanning on the beach was more important than playing your silly little sports. JEBEDIAH: You know, Felicia, it’s not so bad to have fun. LEXI: Yeah, fun. Also known as amusement or enjoyment. Ever heard of it? FELICIA: I don’t know. What will people say if my daughter plays sports? LEXI: I play on the volleyball team. And volleyball can be good for keeping you in shape. FELICIA: That’s what Zumba is for. ASTRID: Mom, please? I like volleyball and it would make me happy. FELICIA: Fine, go ahead. But this does not mean you’ll be joining some school team or whatnot. FELICIA AND JEBEDIAH WALK AWAY. LEXI: Well, we did it. We prevented your parents from divorcing. ASTRID: What? LEXI: Oh God, now we have to explain it all over again. Now, Astrid, watch that man carrying his nachos. He is going to trip and drop them on the floor. SCENE 4 INT. SCIENCE LAB - DAY (CB) CB IS SITTING IN HER GARAGE LAB, THIS TIME STANDING UP NEAR THE DOOR. CB: January 30, 2027. The readings I'm getting from the time continuum and the obvious sign that a time traveling man has appeared in Watersman show me one thing to be certain. I must make my way to Watersman to investigate further into this man. Perhaps he can lead me to the secret of time travel. This is CB, logging off. END